Schülerseiten
Thema Medien: Fernsehen Zum Thema Medien haben die Schüler der Klasse 12A der Gundel-Fachmittelschule, Budapest, folgende Seite erstellt: siehe: Fernsehen in Ungarn ;30px Übung: Analysiere die Karikatur 1. Beantworte folgende Fragen: Wer? Wann? Warum? Wo? Was? Wie? Wem? Schreibe einen Einleitungssatz. 2. Beschreibe das Bild. Folgende Fragen helfen dir: *Was ist auf der Karikatur zu sehen? *Welche Bildelemente fallen dir auf? *Welche Zeichen oder Symbole kannst du erkennen? *Wie passen Bild und Text zueinander? 3. Interpretation: Erkläre das Bild: *Was ist die Gesamtaussage? *An wen richtet sich die Karikatur? *Was ist die Absicht des Zeichners? 4. Bewertung: *Schreib deine ganz persönliche Meinung. "Wie findest du diese Karikatur? * Stimmst du der Meinung des Karikaturisten zu? Begründe deine Meinung. Bild:fernsehen.jpg Lesen als Familiensache LESEN, ALS FAMILIENSACHE 20% aller Schüler sind lesefeindlich und die Tendenz ist leider steigend. Ich glaube, dass man sich darüber nicht wundern darf, weil das Fernsehen mit bunten Bildern natürlich viel faszinierender ist, als die anstrengende Lektüre eines Buches. Aber das Fernsehen hat auch Nachteile. Es ist nur eine Konsum ohne Lernprozesse. Das Lesen hat den entscheidenden Vorteil des Lebens, nämlich die Übung, sich zu konzetnrieren, sich Dinge selbst vorzustellen und sie zu bewerten. Lesende Kinder können Informationen einfach besser nutzen. Die Bilderbuchfamilie ist eigentlich die ideale Familie, wo der Papa oder die Mama auf der Bettkante sitzt und für die Kindern vorliest. Das ist zu perfekt, meine ich. Eine solche Familie muss man nicht sein, aber ich glaube, dass die Eltern bei der Auswahl der passenden Bücher helfen sollten. Sie sollten auch vorlesen, über die Bücher sprechen und einfach das Lesen so zu etwas Besonderem machen. Andere Punkte, die neben des Lesens stehen sind: das Lesen ist eigentlich der Schlüssel zur Welt und lesende Kinder sind klüger, als die andren, die niemals lesen. Meiner Meinung nach sollte die Lesemotivation keine Verpflichtung sein. Wie sollte man deiner Meinung nach Kinder zum Lesen motivieren? Ich glaube, dass das Lesen eigentlich Familiensache ist. Es ist aber auch wichtig, was die Kinder in der Schule erfahren. Ich meine, dass die Lehrer und die Eltern keine Verpflichtung aus dem Lesen machen sollten. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass wenn etwas verboten, dann ist es viel interessanter. Die Eltern machen einen großen Fehler, wenn sie das Fernsehen ihren Kindern nicht erlauben und so bestrafen sie sie, weil sie etwas schlechtes gemacht haben. Die Kinder glauben dann, dass das Fernsehen wichtig ist. Die Eltern sollten ein gutes Vorbild für die Kinder sein. Wenn das Kind sieht, dass der Papa regelmäßig liest, dann vielleicht möchte es auch lesen. Ich glaube, dass die Kinder, die viel fernsehen, verlieren ihre eigene Fantasie, weil alles im Fernsehen sehen können. Das Lesen wirkt fördernd auf die eigene Fantasie der Kinder. Es gibt heute schon Hörbucher oder Hörspiele, die auch sehr interessant sind, und für die blinden Menschen, sing sie perfekt. Viki/12A Buchempfehlungen Ich habe eigentlich kein Lieblingsbuch, obwohl ich viele Bücher gelesen habe. Ich mag solche Bücher, die irgendeine Aussage haben und beeindruckend sind. Aber ich mag auch die schockierenden und aufregenden Krimis. Das hängt von meiner Laune ab. Jetzt werde ich aber über eine Pflichtlektüre schreiben, na ja, vielleicht ist es ein bisschen enttäuschend, dass ich über ein solches Buch schreibe, was wir lesen sollten, aber dieses buch hat mir wirklich gefallen. Der Titel ist: „Die Tragödie des Menschen“. Dieses Buch hat Imre Madách geschrieben. Ich glaube, dass der Titel sehr treffend ist, obwohl das Genre des Buches keine Tragödie ist. Der Buchumschlag ist sehr einfach, es bildet eine Scene aus dem Werk ab. Der Schriftsteller sucht die Antwort in seinem Buch über eine wichtige Frage: Was ist das Ziel des Lebens des Menschen? Ich denke, dass diese Frage sehr interessant und aktuell ist. Die Geschichte beginnt mit der Vertreibung des ersten Menschen aus dem Paradies. Adam und Eva haben aus Neugier (auf die Wirkung von Lucifer) von dem Obst des Baumes des Wissensgegessen, deshalb wurden sie aus dem Paradies vertrieben. Dann zeigt das Werk die Entwicklung der Menschheit über verschiedene geschichtliche Epochen. Ich glaube, dass man an sich selbst erkennen kann. Es ist gesetzmäßig, dass die Menschen manchmal sich täuschen sollten, aber sie müssen auch schnell auf die Beine kommen. Adam tut das auch: er täuscht sich in vieler Ideen, aber er muss weitergehen. Die letzte Folgerung des Lebensder Kampf ist. Während Adam der Sinn des Lebens sucht, entwickelt er sich selbst auch. Er sammelt Erfahrungen und er hat immer eine neue Vorstellung von einer gut funktionsfähigen, richtigen Gesellschaftsordnung. Er ist einmal ein Pharao, der sich eine Pyramide bauen läßt, weil er möchte, dass sein Name überlebt. Aber er bemerkt, dass Millionen Menschen nur für ihn arbeiten und unter seiner Macht leiden, deshalb ist er ettäuscht von dieser Gesellschaftsordnung. Er macht sich also davon.In der nächsten Szene wird er Milthiades, in Heerführer, der für sein Volk kämpft, gegen umsonst, weil das Volk gegen ihn eine Verschwürung plant. Adam wird wieder enttäuscht und es geht so weiter im Laufe der Szene. (Luzifer spielt eine große Rolle in der Enttäuschung von Adam, weil er für Adam immer nur die negative Seite der Sachen Adam zeigt.) Bis er so enttäuscht wird, dass er einen Selbstmord begehen will. Der Selbstmord begeht er schließlich nicht, weil Eva auf ein Baby wartet und Adam glaubt, dass er auf Eva und auf das Baby aufpassen muss und sie er sich nicht allein lassen kann. Ich empfehle dieses Buch für jede Menschen, die der Sinn des Lebens suchen, und eine anregende Antwort bekommen möchten. Viki/12A Thema deutsche Teilung und Wiedervereinigung: "Am anderen Ende der Sonnenallee" von Thomas Brussig Inhaltsangabe der Deutschen Welle Links: Homepage von Thomas Brussig Diskussion über das Buch im Schultreff Forum Filmbesprechung Thomas Brussig: Am kürzeren Ende der Sonnenallee: Unterrichtseinheit Leben in der DDR zwischen Ostalgie und Realität Autorin: Svenja Büsching Liebesgeschichte, Jugendroman, Zeitporträt oder Ostalgie-Produkt? Thomas Brussigs Roman bietet vielfältige Zugangsmöglichkeiten zur Textanalyse, Interpretation und Buchkritik. Aufgaben ;30px Übung 1 ---- * Beschreibe die Bilder. Bild:ossiwessi.jpg Bild:wessi1.jpg Bild:Mamawessi.jpg ;30px Übung 2 Texte aus einem Chattroom ---- * Lies den Text 1. ''' *Ist es ein Ossi oder Wessi? Warum? *Welche Probleme nennt er. *Diese Texte sind aus einem Chattroom. Welche sprachlichen Besonderheiten fallen dir auf? '''Text 1 ---- http://www.gratis-wiki.com/DSD/images/c/cb/20px-ZitatAnfang.gif Hallo Forum! damals, als die mauer fiel haben sich alle soo gefreut und sind sich lachend in den armen gelegen. ich -damals noch jung an jahren- bin staunend vor dem fernseher gesessen und habe mir gedacht, das lachen wird ihnen allen noch vergehen. und tatsächlich - das lachen ist vielen vergangen scheint´s. wie so oft zuerst himmelhochjauchzend und dann zu tode betrübt. aber was erzähl´ ich euch neues?? was mich seit dem jedenfalls immer wieder fasziniert ist das verhältnis zwischen wessis und ossis, weil, normal is das nich. natürlich hat man offiziell nichts gegeneinander. aber das heißt ja noch lange nich, daß man sich inoffiziell mag. ein bekannter von mir hat vor kurzem auf ner party jemanden gefragt ob sie aus dem osten kommt ...... und die war richtig beleidigt! hier, wo ich derzeit bin wohnen einigermaßen viele ossis (zumindest während der woche) und es ist immer dasselbe: man ist sehr reserviert, jede gruppe bleibt unter sich, beiden gruppen kann man zuschauen wie sie überlegen was die anderen wohl gerade niederträchtiges über sie denken, und irgendwann wenn man dann aus der not heraus miteinander sprechen muß ..dann plötzlich geht´s doch, man versteht sich sogar ganz gut und es is auch noch keiner gefressen worden. und beim nächsten mal....wieder genau dasselbe (es sind nämlich nich immer dieselben leute). deswegen frage ich mal in die runde: -was denkt ihr zu dem thema ost-west? und -welche erfahrungen habt ihr gemacht? und -kennt ihr noch mehr ossi und wessi witze? grüße http://www.gratis-wiki.com/DSD/images/5/51/20px-ZitatEnde.gif ---- Zitat aus: http://forum.opusforum.org/forum/about20886.html&highlight= ' * Lies die Texte 2 und 3. Welche Bilder passen zu den Texten? Woher kommen die Autoren? Von welchen Problemen berichten sie? Welche Lösungen bieten sie an?' Text 2 ---- offiziell wird das nich gezeigt? hmm seh ich anders... also ich bin wie man so schön sagt "ossi" und lebe aber jetz im westen... frankfurt main...also ich kann nich behaupten das die dasnich ziegen das sie was gegen "ossis" haben..also in meiner berufsschulklasse haben sich 2 gruppen gebildet (mit kleinen ausnahmen) alle die aus dem osten kommen, sind da mit mir 4 werden deutlich ausgegrenzt und wird auch gesagt sollen hier verschwinden und so. naja idioten alt... das kann man aber nich auf alle "wessis" beziehen..ich hab hier einen sehr guten freund gefunden und auch mein bruder hat in den westen eingeheiratet und mein schatz is auch "wessi".... also ich würde das nich auf "ossi" und "wessi" beziehen es gibt im osten idioten die nich kapieren, das wir ein volk sind und es gibt genauso viele idioten im westen. die die meinen sie seien was besseres egal ob sie aus dem osten oder westen stammen, sind für mich eigentlich einfach nur dumm und ich ignoriere sie so gut wie möglich... also ob das zwischen ost und west klappt hängt am verstand der leute... also zumindest ich versteh mich super auch mit "wessis" und mit meinem schatz läuft alles perfekt (das nennt man dann wohl ost-west zusammenführung was wir tun ) ossi und wessi witze? hmm also ich find die eher doof, schüren das ganze gegeneinander noch irgendwie...also reißt jemand über mich nen witz von wegen "ossi" und ich kenn die person, lach ich auch mit drüber son paar stichelein sind bei uns im freundeskreis normal, aber nie bös gemeint aber so im allgemeinen mag ich diese art witze net egal ob sie gegen "wessis" oder "ossis" gehen.... es gibt kein Ost und West mehr is jetz eins und ich hoffe das das irgendwann auch in die köpfe derer reingeht die jetzt immer meinen sie wären was besseres .... lg antje Text 3 ---- Also ich bin mittlerweile auch ein "Wossi". Meine Eltern wohnen in Thrüingen und ich mittlerweile in Frankfurt...zieh aber demnächst wieder zurück wegen Job. Meine Erfahrungen.....nunja ich habe das "Glück" und falle hier nicht durch irgend nen Dialekt auf. Muss mir aus der Heimat immer sagen lassen: "Du klingst schon richtig hessisch" Kann damit leben. Vielleicht erfahre ich auch deshalb weniger "Ausgrenzung". Gibt ja schon Leute die fallen durch nen lautes Organ und nen ausgeprägten Dialekt sofort auf. Kann mir nicht passieren Ansonsten hmm....wenn ich mich dann mit anderen unterhalte und sie sagen "Kommst also auch aus dem Osten, aha" naja da werd ich schon bissi sauer weil der Satz in Verbindung mit dem Ton dann irgendwie abwertend klingt. Aber ich bin stolz darauf ein Ossi zu sein. Bei der Grenzöffnung war ich 6 oder 7. Da wir ziemlich an der Grenze zu Hessen (7 km) und Bayern (ebenfalls ca. 7 km) gewohnt haben, hab ich des natürlich schon extrem mitbekommen wie alle in den anderen Teil Deutschlands gereist sind. Ich kann nur über meine Kindheit berichten da ich ja eben noch so jung war und ich kann mich da an nichts negatives erinnern. Zumindest nicht behaupten dass mir gewisse Dinge richtig bewusst waren und ich sie demzufolge als negativ einstufen könnte. Bei Dingen wie Stasi, keine Bananen etc....wechsel ich das Thema. Ich war noch zu jung um dies richtig miterlebt zu haben bzw. Nachteile begreifen zu können und ich versteh auch überhaupt nicht wie "Wessis" in meinem Alter über sowas reden können........die hams doch erstrecht nur vom Hören/Sagen. Aber generell muss ich sagen habe ich bisher eigentlich keine schlechten Erfahrungen gesammelt. Wenn dann kommt mal nen Spruch von nem Älteren aber Leute in meinem Alter haben mittlerweile andere Themen als dieses. Von daher bin ich guter Hoffnung dass es irgendwann ganz aus der Welt ist, wobei unsere Politik mit ihren Ost-/Westunterschieden nicht gerade förderlich dazu beiträgt. Bsp. Hartz4. Zwar sind die Wohnungen dort vergleichsweise billiger aber alle weiteren Kosten geben sich nicht viel. Von daher sind solche Unterschiede einfach Quatsch. Aus: http://forum.opusforum.org/forum/about20886.html&highlight= Schülerarbeiten Charakterisierung: Miriam Sie ist ein uneheliches Kind. Sie ist die Schulschönste. Sie hat allen gefallen. Die Leute hatten Angst sie anzusprechen, weil sie so bildschön ist. Alle wollten von ihren Bruder Information über sie bekommen, deshalb gaben sie ihm Geschenke. Sie wollte im Mittelpunkt stehen und sie hatte gern, wenn die Leute sich mit ihr beschäftigten. Micha wollte wegen ihr tanzen lernen, weil er gern mit ihr getanzt hätte. Sie traf mit Micha an den letzten warmen Tag des Sommers und sie schüttete ihm ihr Herz aus. Sie war traurig, weil die Schuldirektorin alles vorschreiben und verbieten will. Miriam sagte auch, dass es tat leid, dass Micha so litt, wenn sie mit Westlern rumknutschte. Sie haben einen Film zusammen gesehen und der Film wirkte sehr auf Miriam, so dass sie weinen musste. Als sie zu Hause angekommen ist, legte sich ins Bett ohne mit jemand zu sprechen und das ging so Tag für Tag. Sie bekam Depression. Micha wollte ihr helfen, deswegen lügte er, wenn er traurig ist, schrieb er in sein Tagebuch, deshalb schrieb er die ganze Nacht sein Tagebuch um am nächsten Tag Miriam zeigen zu können. Das machte seine Wirkung, Miriam wurde froh. Sie hatte viele Bekannte von Westen und sie wusste auch wie Mann im Westen küsst. Miriam ist eine negative Figur, weil sie sehr eingebildet ist. Die Menschen lieben nicht die solchen Mädchen. Mario Er ist bester Freund von Micha. Die guten Freunden übernehmen die Verantwortung für die Taten des anderen und es war auch unter Mario und Micha so. In der Schule hing in großer Buchstaben der Spruch. „ Die Partei ist die Vorhut der Arbeiterklasse“ und Mario hatte das Wort Vorhut mit der Buchstabe A bereichert und dafür wurde er verpetzt, aber Mario stand schon auf einer Liste und er durfte nicht mehr schlechtes tun. Micha nahm deswegen die Verantwortung für ihn. Er wollte nicht dass sein Freund die Schule verlassen soll. In der Illustrierten war ein Foto mit dem Untertitel „Die Not im Osten – wie lange hält das Volk noch still“. Micha beurteilte das, deswegen wurde er ein Diskussionsbeitrag verdonnert. Mario stand neben ihm. Er benutzte verbotene Wörter wie Freiheit und Menschenrechte, deshalb wurde er von der Schule herausgeschmissen. Für Mario begann die schönste Zeit seines Lebens. Er konnte jeden Tag lang geschlafen und niemand machte ihm Vorschriften. Er fühlte sich sehr gut mit seiner Freundin und sie waren zusammen Traumpaar. Sie bekamen ein Baby, das im Trabant geboren ist. Er ist eine rebellische Figur, der sein Meinung immer sagt, auch wenn sie negative Folgen haben.